A New Day Has Come
by misswings89
Summary: This story is about all the Angel's.But basically about Andrew and Monica.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where's Monica?"  
Asked this women.

"I don't know",Said the other.

They were in this couples they were throwing a christmas party.  
What they didn't know was that they were they thought it was somebody to work with.

One of the Angels had a long gress some green flat shoes.  
And had on some green pearl earings.  
Her hair was short and she had to wear name was Gloria.

The other women was a colored was was like a mother to all the other was wearing a long white flat on some snow flake her hair was black in a name was Tess.

"Well she better get here soon",Said Gloria.

I know baby",Said Tess.  
"She wiill."

Meanwhile these 2 men were talking.

"So did you tell her?"Asked one of the men.

"Not Yet",Said the other.

One of them was wearing a black he had short black wasn't a knew about the wasn't one.  
His name was Micheal.

The Other man was a Angel.  
He had on a white suite.  
ANd he had short blonde name was Andrew.

"You got to tell her",Said Micheal.

"I know",Said Andrew."I mean what if she doesn't feel the same way."

"you never know,unless you try",Said Micheal.

"But it was easy for you",Said Andrew."Now look at married Gloria."

"Andrew,I Was in you're same situation,"Said Micheal."I didn't know that Gloria had the same feelings until i told her how i as a friend do the same thing."

"O.k.",Said Andrew.  
"I will."

Just then a came in weraing a short red dress with some red high heels.  
Her redish hair was long and was was wearing some star earings that matched her star necklace.

"Monica,Monica",  
Said Gloria running up to her.

"What is it Gloria?"  
Asked Monica.

"I Have some good news."  
Said Gloria."Come on,I want to tell you and Tess."

"Then she grabbed Monica's hand and went were Tess was at.

"O.k. I have some good news",Said Gloria.

"We know Gloria",  
Said Monica.  
"What is it?"

"Well You know that me and Micheal has been married for a year",Said Gloria.

"Yes",Said Monica.

"Well you know that i been sick for a week",  
Said Gloria.

"What is it?"Asked Tess getting inpatient.

"Well i'm pregnant",Said Gloria.

"You're pregnant?"Asked Monica in a shock.

"Yes,I am",SAid Gloria.

"Oh,I'm so happy for you",  
Said Monica giving her a hug.

"Me to baby",Said Tess also giving her a hug.

"We need to celebrate",  
Said Monica."I'll be right back."

"There she is Andrew",  
Said Micheal pointing to were Monica was."Go get her buddy."

So Andrew went over to were Monica was and got some punch.

"Hey",Said Andrew.

"Hey,Yourself",Said Monica giving him a hug.

"You look nice",Said Andrew letting go.

"Thanks,You do to",  
Said Monica.

"You're welcome",Said Andrew."And Thanks."

"You're welcome",Said Monica."So did you hear about Gloria and Micheal?"

"Yes,I know",Said Andrew.  
"Micheal told me earlier."

"Oh,O.k.",Said Monica."Don't say anything but i want to try to through Gloria a babyshower."

"I won't say anything",Said Andrew."But there's something i need to tell you."

"Oh,There you are Monica",Said this women.

She was the women was throwing the christmas had on a long silver silver high her hhair was long and name was Ashley.

"I want you to meet my husband Josh",Said Ashley.

"O.k.",Said Monica.  
"Um Andrew can we talk later?"

"Sure,O.k.",Said Andrew.

But deep down he was feeling he really loved Monica more than a friend.

"Josh,This is Monica",Said Ashley.

"Oh,Nice to meet you Monica",  
Said Josh shaking her hand.

Josh was also wearing a white short black hair.

"You to Josh",Said Monica letting go of his hand.

"So you work with Ashley in the office?"Asked Josh.

"Yes,I do",Said Monica.

"So how do you like it?"Asked Josh.

"Well it's a job",Said Monica didn't know what to else to say.

"Well i don't want you to keep waiting",Said Josh."You have 3 glasses there."

" ",Said Monica."One of them is for me and the other 2 is for my friends.

So Monica went to were Tess and Gloria was and handing them there cups of punch.  
ANd Micheal and Andrew was there to.

"Here is to Gloria and Micheal",Said Monica holding up her glass."May happiness and joy bring to you're little one."

Then everyone was holding there glass and then took a sip of there punch.

"Monica",I really need to talk to you",Said Andrew next to her ear.

"Well Andrew talk",Said Monica.

"Not here",Said Andrew."Inprivate."

"O.k."Said Monica.

So Monica and Andrew went outide to the back porch.

"O.k. now ANdrew were here",Said Monica.  
"What is it?"

"Monica,Do you think it's a beautiful night?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Yes,I do",Said Monica."Beaing out here with my best friend and the is beautiful cause the father made it that way."

"Oh,I can't do this",Said Andrew being confused.

"What can you not do?"Asked Monica.

"Alright i'll tell you",Said Andrew.  
"Monica i..."

But before he could say anything Gloria walked outside.

"Monica,we need you right away",Said Gloria."You to Andrew."

"Can this wait Gloria",Said Monica.  
"Andrew was about to tell me something."

"Oh,this can't wait at all",Said Gloria.  
"Ashley and Josh just had a Ashley is getting all her stuff."

"O.k.",Said Monica."I'm so sorry Andrew."

"It's alright",Said Andrew putting his hand on her cheek."They need us."

So Monica and Andrew went back inside but went there seprate ways.

Tess,Gloria,and Monica went to go'check on Andrew went to go check on Josh.

By the time Tess,Gloria,And Monica went to go check on saw her sitting on her bed crying.

"Oh Ashley",Said Monica walking up to her and sitting down next to her."What happened?"

"Everything was going so well until",Said Ashley.

"Until what?"Asked Monica.

'Until they wanted Josh to work 12 hrs a day",Said Ashley.

"Then what happened?"Asked Monica.

"Then that's when we got into it",  
Said Ashley."I said it's ethier me or the job."

"Ashley i want you to look at me,Gloria,and Tess",Said Monica.

Then all of a sudden they started to glow.

"Monica,What's happening?"Asked Ashley.

"Were Angel's baby",Said Tess.

"Angel's?"Asked Ashley.

"Yes,Angel's",Said Monica."And don't give up on the most important thing.  
And i will tell you loves you."

"God loves me?"Asked Ashley.

"Yes,he does",Said Gloria."And Monica is 't throw it all Josh a chance to speak."

Meanwhile Andrew was talking to Josh.

"I don't get her Andrew",Said Josh."She tells me to get a they want me to work 12 hrs a should i do?"

"Do you love her?"Asked Andrew.

"Of course i do",Said Josh.

"Josh,Look at me",Said Andrew.

Then he started to glow.

"What's happening Andrew?"  
ASked Josh.

"I'm a Angel",Said Andrew."And to tell you that God loves you and that he wants this marriage to work."

"But how?"Asked Josh.

"Just listen to her",Said Andrew.  
"What's more important you're job or you're wife?"

"You're right i guess i do need to talk to her."Said Josh.

"Good,Cause here is you're moment",  
Said Andrew.

Ashley walked with Monica,Tess,and Gloria right beside her.

"Josh,I'm so sorry",Said Ashley.

"No,Ashley,I should be the one who is sorry",  
Said Josh."I'll tell you what,I'm gonna call and tell them to forget it."

"Really?"Asked Ashley.

"Yes",Said Josh."I don't want to loose you."

"Oh,Josh",Said Ashley giving him a great big hug."I love you."

"I love you to",Said Josh.

Then he gave her a big hug and they kissed and everyone was Andrew went to the back porch and prayed.

"Father,'  
I know you're busy right i hope and pray,That would be me and Monica some day,I really do love her."

To Be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Couple of days flew bye and it was already New Years everytime Andrew Wanted to tell Monica how he really felt.  
Something always gets in the way.  
But this time he is gonna tell her how he really feels.

"Were are we going?"  
Asked Monica.

"It's a suprise,"  
Said Tess."The father says we have the day off."

They were driving to Utah from they got done with a assighment.

By the time they got to Utah it was already lunch they stopped at this restraunt.

"Hi,My name is Karen",  
Said this women with short blond hair.  
"Have a seat were ever you want."

So Monica,Tess,And Andrew sit in the booth.  
Tess and Monica sat next to each other while Andrew sat across from them.

"So what can i get you to drink?"Asked Karen.

"3 cups of Coffee",  
Said Andrew.

"Comeing right up",Said Karen.

So Karen was getting there coffee.

"Here ya'll go",said Karen giving them there coffee.  
"Now what would you like to eat?"

"3 spagettii plates",  
said Tess.

"Comeing right up",  
Said Karen.

Meanwhile there was something going on.  
This guy was trying to kiss Karen.

"Someone please help",  
Yelled out Karen.

Then Monica,Tess,and Andrew heard they all rushed to the kitchen.

"Hey",Yelled out Andrew.

While Monica and Tess were right behind him.

"Back off",said the guy."This is none of you're business."

"Oh,I think it is my business",Said Andrew.

Then the guy let go of try to hit Andrew.  
But Andrew grabbed the guy's fist in one the guy got scared.

"Monica,Why don't you and Tess take Karen to the dining room",Said Andrew.  
"Why i have a long talk with this one."

So Monica and Tess went to take Karen to the dining Andrew was talking to the guy.

"I don't know what you were thinking",Said Andrew.  
"But you try to kiss someone here that doesn't want it."

"I don't need to listen to this",Said the guy getting up.

"Sit down",Said Andrew pushing him back to the chair."I could call the police and tell them what you did and you can loose you're i'm gonna do you're gonna listen."

"Alright",Said the guy.

"No women wants to be treated that why don't you do her a favor and just leave for today and think about you just did",said Andrew.

"Fine then.I will",  
Said the guy.

Then he walked out the back door.

Meanwhile Karen told Tess and Monica what she turned around to Monica and asked,

"So are you and that guy married?  
The one that saved my life?"

Then Monica just gave a little laugh and said ,

"No"

"To bad he is quite charming",  
said karen.

But Monica didn't say anything.

"Are you o.k.?"  
Asked Andrew walking up to them.

"Yes",Said Karen getting up and giving him a hug.  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome",Said Andrew letting go of her.

"Oh,Why don't ya'll please stay for a little bit?"Asked Karen."I'll buy ya'lls lunch."

"Sure we can stay,can't we?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Sure we can",Said Tess.

So they then it was almost time to go.

"Well we better get going",Said Tess.

"O.k.",Said Monica.

"Oh,Before ya'll leave i didn't catch ya'lls name",Said Karen.

"Oh,I'm Andrew",  
Said Andrew.  
"And this is Monica and Tess."

"O.k.",Said Karen.  
"But Andrew can i see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure",Said Andrew.  
"Can ya'll wait for a minute?"

"Sure",Said Monica.

But Monica didn't look happy when Andrew followed Karen to the kitchen.

"What is it?"Asked Andrew.

But before you know it Karen kissed Andrew on the lips.

"What are you doing?"  
Asked Andrew pushing her back.

"Well you saved my life",  
Said Karen.

"Karen,I'm not the one for you",Said Andrew.

"Oh,I see",Said Karen getting mad."It's that Monica girl."

"Well yeah",said Andrew."I'm in love with her."

"But ya'll aren't together",said Karen."Ya'll aren't even married."

"It doesn't matter",  
said Andrew."I love her and i'm gonna tell her how i feel about her."

"Get out",Yelled out Karen.

"karen",Said Andrew.

"No,Just get out",Said Karen.

So Andrew left and got into the car.

"So what did Karen want?"  
Asked Monica when they were leaving.

"Oh,Nothing",Said Andrew.

But Andrew didn't want to tell Monica how Karen kissed him beacause he didn't know how she would respond.

"O.k. Angel babies",  
Said Tess."Close you're eyes."

So Andrew and Monica both closed there eyes.  
While Tess pulled up to a beautiful cabin.

"O.k. babies",Said Tess."Open you're eyes."

so Monica and Andrew opened there eyes."

"Oh, 's beautiful",said Monica.

"Well lets go in",  
Said Andrew stepping out of the car.

So they all went inside the of it was a living room,The kitchen,  
Then down the hall was 2 bedrooms and inside of the bedrooms were 2 bathrooms.

"O.k.",Said Tess.  
"Monica,Me and you will take this Andrew you will have a room by you're self."

"O.k. Tess",Said Andrew.

"So what would ya'll like to do?"Asked Tess.

"Have a snowball fight",  
said Andrew.

"Andrew,You know it's very cold outside",  
Said Monica.

"Oh,come on now Monica",Said Andrew."Please"

"Well alright",  
Said Monica.

"Well you 2 go ahead",said Tess."I'm gonna rest for a little bit."

So Andrew and Monica went outside into the snow.

When Andrew was gathering up some threw a snowball at laughed

"What was that for?"Asked Andrew.

"well you said you wanted to have a snowball fight",  
Said Monica.

"Well in that case",Said Andrew gathering the snow and makeing it into a ball.

"Please",Said Monica."No"

So Monica ran around and Andrew was trying to get all of a sudden he threw the snowball at her.  
And Andrew laughed.

"It's not funny",  
Said Monica.

"I think it is",  
Said Andrew.

But Monica had her arms crossed and looked mad.

"I'm sorry Monica",said Andrew."But you're kind of cute when you're mad."

But Monica didn't say anything.

"Monica,Please talk to me",Said Andrew.

"Well i have to admit it",Said Monica."It was kind of funny."

"Yeah i know",  
Said Andrew.

"Well we better get inside",Said Monica."It's time for dinner.'

"Yeah,You're right",  
Said Andrew.

So Monica and Andrew went inside and saw Tess in the kitchen with food already on the table.

"So how was you're snowball fight?"Asked Tess.

"It was fun",Said Monica.

"O.k.",Said Tess."Well eat up cause when it gets dark were gonna watch some fireworks outside."

"o.k.",said Monica

So they all ate and went to the back porch of the cabin and saw some fireworks.  
After it was over Tess said,

"Well i think i'm going to bed."

So she left Andrew and Monica by themselves.

"I think i might go to bed to",said Monica.

"wait Monica",  
Said Andrew grabbing her hand "Monica i..."

But instead of saying,"I love you."He grabbed her by the hip and kissed her.

"Monica,I love you",Said Andrew pulling the kiss away.

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica having a tear down from her face.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long everytime i tried to tell always got interupted.  
I love you Monica",  
said Andrew.

"Andrew,I love you to",said Monica.

"You do?"Asked Andrew.

"Of course i do",said Monica.  
"Earlier when we ate lunch and Karen took you to the kitchen.  
I was kind of jealouse."

"Monica,There is something you need to know about Karen",  
Said Andrew.

"What is it?"  
Asked Monica.

"Well she sort of kissed me",  
said Andrew.  
"But don't worry i backed her away and told her i'm in love with you."

Then Monica smiled and looked into his green eyes with her brown and kissed him again.

"It's getting late",  
Said Andrew."We should go in."

"yeah,You're right",  
said Monica.

So they walked hand and hand and reached Monica's and Tess's room.

"Well goodnight",  
Said Monica.

"Goodnight Angel",  
Said Andrew.

And then he gave her a quick kiss.

Then Monica opened the door and closed it behind her and was smiling.

Andrew finally was happy cause he finally told her how he felt.

To Be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Couple of days past by and it was the day before Valentine's Andrew never felt so happy being with Monica.  
But Tess didn't know.

"I love you so much Monica",  
Said Andrew stroking her hair.

"I love you to Andrew",  
Said Monica with her head laying down on his chest.

They were both laying down on a blanket next to the fire place.

"Andrew",said Monica looking up to him.

"Yes,Honey?"  
Asked Andrew looking down at her.

"You know we need to tell Tess",said Monica."I know she has been gone for a couple of days and let us have the we need to tell her."

"I know my Angel",  
Said Andrew."And starting tomorrow we both can tell her.  
I just want to hold you right here right now.  
Because i'm the happiest Angel in the the world.

"Me to Andrew",Said Monica.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips.

"what is going on here?"  
Asked Tess.

She was back from her assighment and saw Andrew kissing Monica.

"Well you see Tess",Began Andrew.

"Where in love",Said Monica.

"Oh,Thank you father",Tess began to pray.

"What do you mean thank you father?"Asked Monica.

"Cause i been praying for this day to come",  
Said Tess."Now look.  
You 2 are in love."

So Tess gave Monica and Andrew a big hug.

Meanwhile it was getting they ate dinner.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?"Asked Andrew.

"I would i think Tess needs my help with the kitchen",  
Said Monica.

"Go ahead baby",  
Said Tess."I will clean the kitchen."

"You sure?"Asked Monica.

"Postive",said Tess."Now go."

So Andrew and Monica went outside to the back porch and watched the sunset together.

"It's so beautiful",  
said Monica.

"I know you're beautiful Angel",  
said Andrew.

"Oh Andrew",said Monica.

"What it's the truth",  
said Andrew.

By the time they watched the sunset it was almost time to go Monica and Andrew went inside and went there seprated ways and went to sleep.

"Andrew were are you?"  
Asked Monica.

She was having a nightmare

"Andrew were are you?"screamed out Monica.

"Monica,Monica",  
Said Tess trying to wake her up.

"Andrew please help me",Said Monica.

Monica wake up baby",  
Said Tess.  
"You're having a nightmare."

So Monica woked up and tears were rolling down from her eyes.

"Oh Tess",  
Said Monica.  
"I need Andrew."

"Andrew",  
Yelled out Tess.

So Andrew came running to the room were Monica and Tess was.

"What is it?"  
Asked Andrew.

"It's Monica",  
said Tess.

"Oh,Monica",  
Said Andrew sitting down next to her with his arms around her.

"Andrew,why don't you take Monica in you're room",Said Tess.

"Are you sure?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Yes,I'm sure",  
Said Tess.

So Monica carried Monica to his room and layed her down on his bed.

"Tell me,What happened?"  
Said Andrew going to lay down next to her.

"Oh,Andrew",said Monica laying her head on his chest."It's was horrible.  
I was being chased by demons and was trying to find you."

"Oh,Monica",Said Andrew sitting up.  
"Look at me."

So Monica was looking up at him while he was wiping away her tears.

"I will not let anything bad happen to you",said Andrew.

"Really",said Monica.

"Really",Said Andrew.  
"I love you to much."

"I love you to Andrew",  
Said Monica.

"Now just rest",said Andrew pulling her into his arms.

So Monica layed her head down on his chest and went to sleep.

"Sleep my Angel",said Andrew stroking her hair."Sleep."

By the next day it was Valentine's day.

Monica woke up but didn't see Andrew she turned over to her side and saw a single red rose on the pillow.  
So she picked it up and smelled the she got up and went to see were Andrew was.

He was in the kitchen making breakfast.

So Sneaked behind him and cover his eyes with her hands.

"I wonder who that could be?"Asked Andrew.

Monica uncovered his eyes with her hands.

Then Andrew turned around around and saw Monica behind him.

"Angel",Said Andrew.

"Yes,It's me",Said Monica.

"Happy Valentine's Day",said Andrew.

"Happy Valentine's Day",Said Monica.

"I see you got my rose",said Andrew.

"Yes,I did",Said Monica holding the rose.

"Well wait till tonight",said Andrew."I got a big suprise for you."

"O.k.",Said Monica.

"But in the meantime let me give these Coffee's to Micheal and Gloria",Said Andrew.

"Oh,There here?"  
Asked Monica.

"Yes",Said Andrew.  
"There in the living room."

So Monica went to Gloria and Micheal.  
And once she saw gave them a big hug.  
Gloria was already 3 months pregant.

"Monica,why don't you and Gloria have a girl's day out",  
Said Andrew."Cause me and Micheal have to go somewhere."

"O.k.",Said Monica.

So Gloria and Monica had a girl's day then it was nighttime and time to go.

"Gloria,Come on we must be going",  
said Micheal.

"O.k.",Said Gloria.  
"Well bye i had fun."

"Me to",said Monica giving her a hug.

so they left.

"Well you must get ready",Said Andrew

"For what?"Asked Monica

"For you're suprise",  
Said Andrew.

"Oh yeah",said Monica.  
"I forgot."

So Monica went to her room and got ready.

By the time she got out of her was wearing a short white white high her hair was long and straight.

When she went into the kitchen she saw the table had 2 chairs.  
A cloth over the table.  
2 wine glasses.2 entree's And the red rose inside the vase.

"Wow,Monica",Said Andrew.  
"You look beautiful."

Andrew was wearing a black suite.

"Thanks",Said Monica.

"Well come",Said Andrew pulling a chair out for her.

"You're welcome",Said Andrew.

So they ate and Andrew went over to her and reached out his hand and asked,

"May i have this dance?"

"But Andrew there is no music",Said Monica.

"I know",Said Andrew.  
"But i want i to dance with my favorite Angel."

So Monica took his hand and started to dance.

By the time they were sit Monica down and reached inside his pocket for this nice box.

"Here",said Andrew."I got something for you."

"Oh,Andrew",  
Said Monica.  
"You didn't have to do that."

"But i wanted to",Said Andrew.  
"Go ahead open it."

So Monica opened the inside it was a heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Oh Andrew",  
Said Monica.  
"It's beautiful."

"Here letme put it on you",Said Andrew.

So Andrew put the necklace on her and went around to face her.

"I'm the luckiest Angel in the world",Said Monica putting her hands on his face.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Spring came and it was already they were at this beach house in California.  
The beach house was just like the cabin.

"Get up angel boy",  
Said Tess trying to wake him up.

"But Tess its Sunday are day off",  
Said Andrew still laying in bed.

"And it's also Easter",  
Said Tess.  
"It's time to go to early sunrise."

"What about Monica?"Asked Andrew.

"Monica is getting ready",  
Said Tess."I'm gonna get ready.  
when i come back you better have you're suite on angel boy."

Then she left.

Monica was in her room getting ready and she was wearing a flower skirt with a white was wearing some diamond earrings that matched her heart shaped diamond necklace.

"Awe, you look beautiful",  
Said Tess walking in the room.

"Yes,she does",said Andrew walking in the room finally was wearing his white suite.

"Well i see you finally got ready",Said Tess.

"Yes i did",said Andrew.  
"Now are we gonna go or not."

"Yes,Honey were going",  
Said Monica walking up to him.

So they all got into the car and drove up to to the church.

By the time they were getting out Andrew was pointing out to this married couple that had a beautiful 5 year old girl and said,

"Do you see over over there?"

"Yes,What about it?"Asked Monica.

"That's gonna be us in the future",He said.

Monica just smiled

The church was not that big.  
it had a daycare center,Some restrooms,  
And the service room it had a glass window with a dove on it.  
And in the front of the church was a fountain that had a angel on it.

while the preacher was looked over to the husband and wife and started to pray,

"Father.  
Please,Let that be me and Andrew someday in the future.  
Amen"

While the sunrise service was over Tess decided to stay and gave Monica and Andrew the keys and said,

"Remember here later there will be a Easter egg hunt for the children don't be late."

"We won't"  
Said Monica.

So they drove back to the beach house.

On the way back Andrew saw that Monica was asleep.

"Poor thing",  
He said.

So he got her out of the car and put her on her he took off her her up with a pushed a piece of her hair back from her face and said,

"I love you,My Monica."

Then he shut the door behind him.

so Andrew went to walk around the beach.

When Monica woke up from her nap she looked everywere for Andrew and couldn't find she went outside and was looking for she saw him with his feet in the she went to were he was.

"Hey,There handsome",  
Said Monica walking up to him.

"Hey,Gorgeous",said Andrew giving her a kiss."How was you're nap?"

"Wonderful",Said Monica."What time is it?"

"I don't know.  
Let me see",Said Andrew."Oh no."

"What?"Asked Monica in a nervouse situation.

"It says time for you to give me another kiss",  
said Andrew.

"Oh,Andrew,Don't do that to me",said Monica hitting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry",Said Andrew."But it's time to go meet Tess at the church.

"O.k.",said Monica.

So Andrew and Monica went back to the church and saw Tess.

"So what are we doing Tess?"Asked Monica.

"It's not what were gonna 's what you 2 are gonna do",  
said Tess.

"What do you mean Tess?"Asked Andrew.

"Well you see that little boy and girl",said Tess.

"Yes",Said Monica.

"Well there homeless",  
Said Tess.

"Oh, Dear father",said Monica.

"Yes, There are homeless.  
But they come here every it's like nobody wants them",Said Tess.

"And what do we do?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Well angel boy you and Monica are gonna be in charge of them.  
Until i find them a place to live",Said Tess.

"Gotcha",said Andrew.

so Andrew and Monica went up to the little boy and girl.

"Hello there",Said Andrew.

"Hello",Said the boy.  
"who are you?"

"Well my name is Andrew and this is Monica",Said Andrew.  
"What are you're names?"

"I'm Gabriel and this is my sister Heavenly",Said Gabriel.

"what beautiful names",  
Said Monica.

Gabriel was wearing a old white t-shirt with some tan he had short broen haor with brown was wearing a old pink had long brown hair with brown eyes.

They were twins and was like around 7 years old.

"So do you come here every sunday?"Asked Gabriel.

"Well it's are first time here",said Monica."But we love it."

"Oh",Said Gabriel.

"That's a fine little angel doll you got there",Said Monica to Heavenly.

But Heavenly didn't say anything.

"Oh,I'm sorry but my sister is a little shy when it comes to strangers",Said Gabriel.

"Well that's alright then",Said Monica.  
"But guess were told to take care of you 2 for today."

So they all got in the car and the first thing they did was to go shopping.

Monica and Heavenly went to the little girl's department.  
While Andrew took Gabriel to the little boy's department.

"O.k. this is you're day pick out any dress you want",Said Monica.

So heavenly pointed to the dress that she wanted.

It was a light blue dress that had a bow on the back of it and it was sparkly to.

"O.k. we'll get this one",Said Monica."But lets see if it fits you first."

So Monica took Heavenly to the fitting room and helped Heavenly with the dress.

"It fits",Said Monica.  
"Oh,Heavenly you look beautiful."

Meanwhile Andrew was helping Gabriel find a outfit.

"O.k.",Said Andrew.

"What about these pants with this shirt?"

The pants were a new pair of blue jean pants and the shirt was a new white t-shirt.

"I love them",Said Gabriel.

"Alright,well lets go to the fitting room and see how they look on you",Said Andrew.

So Andrew helped him in the fitting room.

"Wow,It's a new you",  
Said Andrew.

when Andrew and Gabriel went to the shoe department they found Monica and Heavenly trying on some shoes.

"Hey, There",said Andrew.

"Hey",Said Monica."Were just trying on some new shoes."

"Did you have fun shopping with Monica?"Asked Andrew.

Heavenly just shook her head "Yes"

"I think she did",Said Monica."Look what she got."

So Monica showed her the blue dress.

"Beautiful",Said Andrew.  
"Gabriel show Monica what you got."

"I got these",Said Gabriel showing her his blue jeans and white t-shirt.

"Awesome",Said Monica.

But Heavenly was trying to Monica's attention.

"What is it Heavenly?"  
Asked Monica.

So Heavenly pointed to the shoes.

"Oh, o.k. well get you those",  
Said Monica.

The shoes were white sandals and it had flowers on them.

"That reminds me",  
Said Andrew."we need to get you some socks and shoes Gabriel."

"Already found them",  
Said Gabriel holding some white socks and black shoes.

"Well i guess were ready",said Andrew.

By the time they got back to the beach saw a blue they all went inside.

"Oh,Angel babies",  
Said Tess."This is Mr and Mrs here for Gabriel and Heavenly."

"Oh,But Tess we are having fun",  
Said Monica.

"I know baby",  
Said Tess."But they have to go."

"Alright",Said Monica."Gabriel why don't you and Heavenly get you're new clothes and try it on for them."

"O.k.",Said Gabriel.

Meanwhile while they were talking Heavenly came out with her sparkling blue dress with her her flower sandals.  
And Gabriel had on his new blue jean pants and white t-shirt.  
with his black shoes.

"Don't they look cute together",  
Said Monica.

"Yes they do",  
Said .  
"Are ya'll ready to go?"

"Hold on",Said Monica."Let me give them a hug."

So After they all said there goodbye's Monica was standing on the porch and said,

"I'm gonna miss them so much."

"I know you are honey",Said Andrew rubbing her shoulders.

To Be Contunied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the 4th of July and Monica was throwing a baby shower for Gloria.

"I can't believe i'm helping you do this",Said Andrew helping Monica.

"Oh,But its fun",  
said Monica.

"Yeah,Maybe to you women",Said Andrew.

"And what does that supposed to mean?"  
Asked Monica with her right hand on her right hip.

"It's just that you women get so excited when it comes to party's like these",said Andrew.

"So 's not like you guys stay for this anyways",  
Said Monica.

"Monica,You know that guys don't stay for this",said Andrew.

"That's not the point ",  
said Monica.

"Then what is the point?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Nothing",Said Monica

"No,Tell me",Said Andrew.

"It's nothing o.k.",Said Monica."Now just leave me alone."

"Fine then",Said Andrew.

So he threw the ribbon on the table and went inside.

"What's the matter with you?"  
Asked Tess.

While Andrew was sitting down on the couch.

"I don't get it?"Asked Andrew.

"Get what?"Asked Tess.

"Monica",Said Andrew.

"what about her?"Asked Tess.

"Well we kind of got into a argument",Said Andrew.

"About what?"Asked Tess.

"About the babyshower",  
Said Andrew."I told her that guys don't go to she got all mad about it."

"Oh,Angel boy",said Tess."Don't worry about it i'll talk to her."

So Tess went outside.

"Hey,Angel girl",said Tess.

"Hey",Said Monica sitting down.

"You did a good job on the place",said Tess.

"Thanks Tess",said Monica.

"what's wrong?"Asked Tess.

"Oh,Tess,Me and Andrew had are first fight",Said Monica."Do you think i should apologize?"

"Yes i do",Said Tess."You and him both."

So Monica went inside and she was gonna he was she saw a little note on the coffee table saying,

"I'm sorry i had to go.  
I don't even know when i'll be 't wait for me."

"Andrew"

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica having tears in her eyes."I'm so very very sorry."

She didn't know what to think or how to was there first fight.  
she felt heart broken.

"Are you alright angel girl",Asked Tess coming in.

"Oh,Tess",Said Monica crying.  
"It's Andrew he's never comeing back."

"How do you know?"Asked Tess.

"Read this",said Monica giving Tess the letter.

"Oh,Baby",said Tess holding Monica."He'll come back.  
I know he loves you to much."

Meanwhile Andrew was at this bar place.

"what will it be?"Asked the bar tender.

"Some ginerale please",Said Andrew.

So he poured some ginerale in a glass and gave it to Andrew.

"Here you go",Said the bar tender.

"Yeah,well just some problems",Said Andrew.

"I here you man",Said this guy sitting next to him."I'm having troubles with my wife."

"I'm sorry to hear that",Said Andrew.

"Yeah,well this world sucks by the way",Said the guy."By the way my name is Daniel."

"Andrew",said Andrew shaking his hand."And the world doesn't suck all the time."

"How would you know?"  
Asked Daniel."Are you married?"

"No",Said Andrew."But i do have a girlfriend though."

"Then you know what it's like",  
Said Daniel."All women want is just one when something goes wrong they blame it on the guys."

"Women are not like that all the time",Said Andrew."Even when there is a problem we need to comfort them."

"Then why are you here?"  
Asked Daniel."And not with you're girlfriend."

"Because we had a fight",  
Said Andrew."And i needed some that doesn't mean i hate her."

"what are sort of angel?"Asked Daniel.

"As i matter of fact.  
I am",said Andrew.

Then he started to glow.

"Now let me tell you something about love",Said Andrew."God loves you no matter what you i'm sure that you're wife loves you to."

"How can she love me.I told her i hated her",  
Said Daniel.

"Because forgiveness is a beautiful thing",Said Andrew.

Back at the beach house Monica was wondering if Andrew was comeing back or not.

"Angel girl don't give up 'll be back",Said Tess.

"I just hope you're right",Said Monica.

Just then Gloria and Micheal came in.

"Hi",said Gloria.

"Hi,Gloria",Said Monica feeling down.

"Are you o.k. Monica?"  
Asked Gloria.

"No,Andrew left",Said Monica.

"He'll come back right?"Asked Gloria.

"I don't know",Said Monica getting up and going outside.

"Is she o.k.?"Asked Gloria.

"Well Andrew and Monica just had there first fight",said Tess.

"Oh",Said Gloria.

Meanwhile outside Monica took off her shoes and put her feet in the water and started to pray,

"Oh Father please have Andrew return home for me.I just love him so much."

"I'll take those",Said Andrew.

He was buying Monica some red roses.

"Oh,she'll love these",Said the lady giving him the red roses.

By the time Andrew got to the beach saw Monica still standing in the water.

"Hi,Honey",Said Andrew.

"Andrew,Oh my,You're back",  
Said Monica giving him a hug.

"Yes, I am",Said Andrew.  
"Monica will you forgive me?"

Then he showed her the red roses.

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica taking them."Of course i forgive you.I don't know what i'll do without you."

"I can't live without you eathier",Said Andrew."I love you to much."

Then he gave her a kiss.

"I love you so much,Only my heart belongs to you",  
Said Andrew taking her right hand and placeing it over his heart.

Then he kissed her eyelids,Her cheeks,On top of her her lips.

"You will always have my heart Andrew",Said Monica.

Then he was holding her and said,  
"You are my light,  
My love,My passion."

"You are also all those things to me to",Said Monica.

"Oh,Monica.I just don't want to let you go.I just want to hold you like this forever",Said Andrew.

He did not want to let her just wanted to hold her as long as he lives.

But what can i say about it.  
Angels do live.

"I want you to dance with me",Said Andrew.

"But Andrew there is no music",said Monica.

"I don't care",Said Andrew."I love you.I don't want to loose with me."

"O.k.",Said Monica with a smile on her face.

So they danced.

By the time they were danceing Monica was asking Andrew a question?

"Andrew,what time is it?"

"It's 4.00",Said Andrew.

"Oh",said Monica."well you ready to give Gloria her present?"

"Yeah",Said Andrew.

So they went back to the beach house.

"Were have you 2 been?"  
Asked Gloria.

she was sitting outside with Tess and Micheal.

"Just went out to the water",said Monica.

"Oh",Said Gloria.

"So how do you like you're decrations?"Asked Monica.

"I think it's beautiful",  
Said Gloria.

"Well here you go",Said Monica giving her a present.  
"It's not much."

"It will do",Said Gloria.

So she opened it and inside it was a new born baby outfit.

"Awwww",said Gloria."Thanks you guys."

"You're welcome",Said Andrew.

And they all gave her a hug.

By the time it was all watched the all of a sudden Gloria felt pain in her stomach.

"Gloria,Are you o.k.?"Asked Monica.

"I think it's time",Said Gloria.

"what,It's time to have the baby?"Asked Micheal.

"Yes",Said Gloria.

So they all rushed to the hospital and Monica was in the delivery room with Gloria.

"I can't do this",Said Gloria in pain.

"Yes you can,push",  
Said Monica holding her hand.

So Gloria pushed and pushed.

Until the baby came out.

"Congratulations",Said the nurse who was delivering the baby."It's a boy."

Gloria was happy.

I mean what mother wouldn't be happy when there baby is born.

Meanwhile Andrew and Micheal was in the waiting room.

"Oh,What's taking so long?"Asked Micheal.

"Don't worry have faith",Said Andrew.

Just then Monica came out.

"come see you're son",Said Monica.

So Micheal and Andrew followed Monica and Micheal saw the most beautiful thing he ever seen.

"Do you want to hold you're son?"Asked Gloria.

"I sure do",said Micheal.

so he was holding his son.  
Then he asked Andrew if he wanted to hold him.

He said,"Sure"

when Andrew was holding the said,

"I think you will be a great daddy someday."

Then he said,

"Well i think you'll be a great mommy someday to."

"So what's his name?"  
asked Andrew giving Gloria back her baby.

"His name is Jacob",  
said Gloria.

"Beautiful name",  
said Monica.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was 3 days before they were back at the cabin.  
And Monica wanted to go shopping for some Halloween couldn't get Andrew to go with her.

"Please Andrew?"  
Asked Monica begging.

"Monica, You know i don't like Halloween",Said Andrew.

"But please",  
Said Monica."I'll love you forever."

"Well don't you love me forever anyways?"Asked Andrew.

"I do",Said Monica.  
"But i want you to go with me."

"Oh,All right",Said Andrew.

"Yay",Said Monica giving him a hug.  
"I love you."

"I love you to",Said Andrew.

So they went into town and went to this place called Halloween city.  
But Andrew didn't want to get out of the car.

"Come on Andrew",Said Monica.

"I don't want to go in",Said Andrew.

"You said you would come with me",Said Monica.

"I said i'll go with you.  
I didn't say i'll go in",Said Andrew.

"Come on Andrew",Said Monica."I'm scared to go in by myself."

"Oh,Alright",Said Andrew.

So they went inside and started shopping.

Then all of a sudden there was a big fight.

"No,That belongs to me",  
Said this one guy.

"No it doesn't",Said the other guy."I saw it first."

Then the guy almost punched the other guy but Andrew stepped in.

"Hold on right there",said Andrew trying to keep them apart.

"It's none you're business",Said one of the guys.

"Do you really want to fight in front of these children and other people?"Asked Andrew.

"Well he stoled my pumpking light candle",Said One of the guys.

"I did was here before you knew it",  
Said the other guy.

"I don't want it",  
Said the other guy.

Then they both left.

"You see why i didn't want to come here alone",Said Monica walking up to Andrew.

"I know honey",  
Said Andrew."And i'm sorry."

So they bought the candy and the decrations.

When they drove up to the cabin Monica asked,

"So Are you gonna help me with the decrations?"

"Monica, First you want me to go with you to the store,  
Then you wanted me to go inside the you want me to help you with the decrations",Said Andrew.

But Monica gave him the lip.

"Don't give me that lip",Said Andrew.

"But Andrew",Said Monica.

Just then Tess came in the living room.

"But Andrew what?"Asked Tess.

"Andrew won't help me with the decrations."  
Said Monica.

"Well that's not my problem",Said Tess."I was to tell you that we will be having Heavenly and Gabriel for a couple of days."

"Really,I do miss them",Said Monica.

"Well be prepared for them",Said Tess."Cause there on there way."

Just all of a sudden they heard a car door open.

"Oh,My,There here",  
Said Monica.

so she went up to the door.

"Hello,Gabriel,  
Heavenly",Said Monica."Don't you look cute."

"Thanks,Miss Monica",Said Gabriel.

"Come in",Said Monica.

So Gabriel and Heavenly waved bye to the driver.

Gabriel was wearing his blue jean pants with a white t-shirt and had a brown jacket over was wearing her blue sparkling dress with some new dress shoes.  
And had a blue jacket over her.

"Andrew,Look who is here",Said Monica.

"Hey,there",Said Andrew."Come with me.I will show you were you will sleep."

So Andrew showed were Gabriel is gonna sleep.

"It's nice",Said Gabriel."But were are you gonna sleep?"

"I'm gonna sleep on a matress next by the couch",said Andrew.

"But were is Heavenly gonna sleep?"Asked Gabriel.

"Don't worry Monica is showing were she's gonna sleep",Said Andrew."She's gonna sleep on Monica's bed."

"But were is Monica gonna sleep?"Asked Gabriel.

"Monica's gonna sleep on the couch",Said Andrew."But hey why don't we go outside ans rake leaves.  
Then we can go jump in them."

"O.k.",Said Gabriel.

"O. me tell Monica and Heavenly what were doing",  
Said Andrew.

"O.k.",Said Gabriel.

So Andrew went to Monica and Tess's room.

"Looks like you're all ready to stay",Said Andrew to Heavenly.

"Yeap",Said Monica helping her unpack.

"Well guess what me and Gabriel are gonna rake up some then were gonna jump into them",Said Andrew.  
"Why don't you girls join us."

"Well that's sounds like a lovely idea",  
Said Monica.

So they all got ready and went outside.

Andrew was raking a big pile of Monica taking care of the kids.

"O.k.",Said Andrew when he was done raking the leaves."who want's to go first?"

He had a big pile of so high.

But nobody wanted to go first.

"Well i guess i will go first",said Andrew.

So he ran and jumped into the pile of leaves.

"Alright who is next?"Asked Andrew.

"I guess i'll go",  
Said Gabriel.

So Gabriel went and ran into the pile of leaves and was laughing.

"Are you ready Heavenly?"Asked Gabriel."Come on i will go with you."

So Gabriel took Heavenly by the hand and they both jumped into the leaves.

Heavenly was happy.

Both Heavenly and Gabriel was jumping into the leaves and was throwing the leaves in the were having a blast.

By the time the leaf pile was raked up the leaves and picked up he gonna through her in the leaf pile.

"No,Andrew",Said Monica screaming."No."

But it was to late he threw her in the leaf everyone laughed.

"That wasn't funny",Said Monica.

"I thought it was",Said Andrew.

But Monica was mad.

"Oh,Come on now Monica",Said Andrew.  
"Even Heavenly and Gabriel laughed.

"Well i have to admit was kind of funny",  
Said Monica.

It was getting everybody went Heavenly and Gabriel was helping Monica with the decrations.

By the time they were done decrating it was time for everyone to go to bed.

"Goodnight Gabriel and Heavenly",said Monica.

"Goodnight",Said Gabriel.

So it was only just Andrew and Monica in the living room.

And so they started a fire.

"So how was you're day angel?"Asked Andrew sitting on the couch next to Monica.

"Perfect",said Monica.  
"I can't believe all the fun stuff we did with Gabriel and Heavenly."

"Well we have them for 2 more days",said Andrew.

"I know",Said Monica getting tired.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy",  
Said Andrew.

"I am tired",said Monica.

"O.k. I'll let you get some rest",  
Said Andrew."Goodnight you."

"Goodnight",said Monica."Love you to."

So they both went to sleep.

Couple of days past by and it was already Gloria and Micheal brought was in a pumpkin costume.

"He looks adroble",  
Said Monica.

"Yes he does",Said Andrew."even though i'm not a big fan of Halloween."

Monica was wearing a angel costume that had wings in the Andrew was his self.

While Gloria was a nurse and Micheal was a doctor.

"So were these 2 adroble kids that you had over the 3 days?"Asked Gloria.

"Oh,There getting ready",Said Monica.  
"Let me see what's taking so long."

But just then Gabriel came out in his superhero costume.

"Awwww,Don't you look cute",Said Monica.

"Thank you",Said Gabriel.

"Gabriel this is my friend Gloria and her husbamd Micheal,  
and there adorable baby Jacob,"Said Monica.

"Hi",Said Gabriel.

"Hello there cutie",Said Gloria.

"Let me go see if you're sister is o.k.",Said Monica.

"O.k.",Said Gabriel.

So she went to check on Heavenly.

She was wearing a fairy costume.

"Are you o.k.?"Asked Monica.

Heavenly pointed to her back and that she couldn't get the zipper up.

"Oh,I see",Said Monica.

So Monica helped Heavenly zip up her all of a sudden Heavenly Said,

"Thank you"

Monica was in shock that was the first time Heavenly said anything.

"You are quite welcome",Said Monica.

Then Monica came out with Heavenly and intruduced her to Gloria,Micheal,And Jacob.

She did nothing but waved at them.

"So are we all ready to go?"Asked Andrew."So we can get this done and over with."

"Yes",Said Monica.

So they all went around the block and Monica told Andrew what happened.

"Well she is used to you now",Said Andrew.

"I know but it shocked me",Said Monica.

"Well she is a cute little girl",Said Andrew."And you're my cute little angel."

Then he gave her a kiss.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Halloween night is come is comeing to an Gabriel and Heavenly had a great time trick or treating.  
They got lots of then they had to go back home.

It was November and it was getting close to Thanksgiving and Andrew asks Monica,

"What are you doing Monica?"

"I'm making the Thanksgiving list for Thanksgiving you know it's only 2 weeks away,"Said Monica

"I what are you making?"Asked Andrew.

"I'm cooking a turkey,stuffing,and other things",Said Monica.

"I Can't wait",Said Andrew."Sounds delicious."

"I know,I Can't eather",  
Said Monica.

"Can you make me a pumpkin pie?"Asked Andrew."It's my 's you're favorite pie?"

"Chocolate pie is my favorite",  
Said Monica."Well Andrew the list is made,So you need to take me to the store."

"O.k.,Let me get my shoes on",Said Andrew.

So Andrew and Monica went and got in the car and took off to the store.

On the way they had a flat tire.

"Andrew,what happened?"  
Asked Monica.

"We had a blow out on a tire",said Andrew.

"Do you know how to change a tire?"  
Asked Monica.

"No, Do you?"Asked Andrew.

"No, You're suppose to 're the man",said Monica.

"I'm sorry but no one ever showed me how",Said Andrew.

At that time Gloria and Michael saw them.

So they stopped.

"What happened?"Asked Gloria.

"We had a blow out and Andrew doesn't know how to change a you believe that?"Said Monica.

"No,Not really",said Gloria."But Micheal will change knows how."

"O.k.",Said Monica.  
"Thank you."

"Thank you so much",Said Andrew.

"You're welcome",Said Micheal."No problem."

So the flat got fixed and Andrew and Monica went to the store.

They bought their groceries and headed back to the cabin.  
And they saw Tess on the porch looking mad.

"Were have ya'll been?"Asked Tess."Do ya'll think you can just take my car and go joy riding.  
I been worried."

"No,Tess we would never do had a flat",Said Monica.

"Oh,Is my baby alright?"Asked Tess.

"Yes,Your car is fine and so are we",said Monica.

"O.k.,Let's get these groceries inside",Said Tess.

"O.k.",said Andrew."Man Tess is being grumpy today."

"I know",Said Monica."I wonder what her problem is?"

So Monica,Andrew,And Tess put all groceries away and Tess fixes her a cup of tea,Monica a cup a coffee and Andrew a ginger ale and they all went to the porch.

"Angel boy and miss wings we have a problem",Said Tess.

"What is it Tess?"Asked Monica.

"Ya'll just let the kids go a little wild in the is a mess and it's like you 2 don't even wan't to clean it."Said Tess.

"Yes we will",Said Andrew."I'm going to go in there right now and start cleaning."

"Me too",Said Monica.

So Monica and Andrew went inside and started to clean.

"Monica,You dust and do the dishes and i will vaccum,sweep,and mop",Said Andrew.

"I hate to dust",Said Monica.

"I know but we have to do this or do you want Tess to stay in a grumpy mood",Said Andrew.

"Oh,Lord,No",said Monica.

So Monica and Andrew cleaned while Tess set on the porch drinking her cup of tea.

After they were done Monica comes outside and tells Tess the house is Tess goes in and looks at the house.

"Wow",Said Tess.  
"You and Andrew did a wonderful job."

"Thank you",  
Said Monica.

"Thank you Tessand were sorry it was such a mess",Said Andrew.

"It's o.k.",  
said Tess.  
"Sorry for being so grumpy about it."

"Glad that's over.I don't like it when she's that way.  
It gets on my nerves",  
Said Andrew.

"Me to sometimes",  
Said Monica.

Two weeks has gone by and it was the day before Thanksgiving.

Monica,Tess,And Andrew were decorating the had a big turkey poster to put on the in the kitchen they had a brown table leaf place mats.  
Some fall color some Autumn plates.

"Hi,Tess",Said Andrew.

"Hi,Angel babies",  
Said Tess.

"Tess do you know how to stuff a turkey.I'm not sure i know how",Said Monica.

"I will stuff the turkey",Said Andrew.

"I don't think so",Said Monica.

"Yea, We want to be able to eat it",Said Tess.

"Ha, Ha, Very funny",Said Andrew.

"We are just playing with you,You can help me stuff the turkey",Said Monica.

But Andrew walks off with his arms crossed and his lower lip stuck out.

"Oh,Andrew don't act like a child",  
Said Monica.

"Angel boy get you're halo butt in that kitchen and help Monica",  
Said Tess.

"Yes maam",Said Andrew.

So Andrew went back into the kitchen and Monica was standing there mixing the stuffing for the turkey.

"I'm sorry Andrew i didn't mean to hurt you're feelings",Said Monica.

"Oh it's o.k.",Said Andrew."Monica,I just don't know why i get mad so easy here lately."

"I think you have been working to hard maybe you should lay down and rest a little",Said Monica.

"You sure?'Asked Andrew.

"yes",Said Monica."Now go we can finish up later."

So as Andrew goes to lay down he gets on his knees and prays to God.

"Father,  
I need you to come into my heart and release the anger i keep inside me."

"Amen"

So Andrew layed down and took a little nap.

Then he got up to find Monica still in the kitchen with Tess.

"Hi, There angel boy,  
Feeling better?"  
Asked Tess.

"Yes,I feel wonderful",Said Andrew.

Monica walked over and gave him a kiss.  
Then Tess went over there and gave Monica and Andrew a big hug.

"O.k. Now let's start doing some serious baking."  
Said Andrew.

"O.k.",Said Monica.

So Andrew got a mixing bowl and started making a pie and he got the flour and started throwing it on Monica.

"Andrew what are you doing?"Asked Monica as she threw flour back at him.

As they kept throwing flour at each other Tess asked them,  
"What is going on here?"

"Just having a little fun",  
Said Monica.

"I want to join the fun",Said Tess.

"O.k.",Said Andrew as he threw flour on Tess.

They all had flour all over them as they stood there and looked like a grabbed Monica and gave her a big kiss.

"I love you",Said Monica.

"I love you too",Said Andrew.

"I love you both",Said Tess."Now lets get this mess cleaned up and finish this baking."

Andrew made a chocolate pie for Monica and Monica made a pumpkin pie for Andrew.

Tess made her a coconut cake.

It was Thanksgiving now and Monica was dressed in a a short brown Tess was in a long brown Andrew was in a tan suite.

As they all went to sit down there was a knock on the was Heavenly and Gabriel.

"Monica, Tess it's the kids",Said Andrew.

"Oh,What are ya'll doing here?"Asked Monica as she gives them big hugs.

"Well don't you came to have Thanksgiving dinner with us",Said Tess.

They all went to the kitchen and started saying what each one was thankful all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?"Asked Andrew.

"Don't know",Said Monica.

"Well let's go find out",  
Said Tess.

So Andrew opens the door and it was Sam.

"Suprise,Happy Thanksgiving",  
Said Sam.

"Happy Thanksgiving",Said Monica as she gives him a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving",Said Andrew shaking Sam's hand.

"We are blessed with a beautiful Thanksgiving day",Said Tess."Could not be any better than this."

To Be Continued 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Now Thanksgiving has passed and everyone went back to start Christmas.

"Hey,Monica need to get to go Christmas shopping",  
Said Andrew.

"Oh,Do i have too?"Asked Monica.

"Yes,You have to go",Said Andrew.

"But i don't want to",Said Monica.

"Please Monica",  
Said Andrew.

"Oh,Alright",  
Said Monica.

Then he went to go wake Tess up.

"Tess,Time to get up",Said Andrew.

"But i'm so tired",Said Tess.

Then all of a sudden he got a pillow and threw it on Tess.

"Wake up Tess",Said Andrew throwing the pillow on her.

"Angel boy what's the meaning of throwing a pillow at me?"Asked Tess.

"I'm sorry but you need to get ready.  
Monica is already up",Said Andrew.

"O.k. I'll get up",Said Tess.

So Tess finally she got up and saw Monica drinking her a cup of coffee.

"Goodmorning angel girl",Said Tess.

"Goodmorning Tess",Said Monica.

"How did you sleep last night?"Asked Tess.

"I slept good",  
Said Monica."And you?"

"Pretty good",  
Said Tess.

"O.k. I got the Christmas list right here",Said Andrew.

"Andrew,What's the meaning of all this getting up early?"Asked Monica.

"Well angel,You do want to go before the crowd hits.  
Don't you?"Asked Andrew.

"Well yeah",Said Monica.

"O.k. then let's go",Said Andrew.

So they all got into the car and went to this store called Christmas warehouse.

"What about this tree?"  
Asked Monica.

"It looks perfect",Said Andrew.

"O.k. Now we need some ornaments",Said Monica.

So she went to were the ornaments were and found some beautiful crystal balls that was red and she spoted a angel to go on top of the tree.

Meanwhile Andrew was somewhere to get Monica and Tess a present.

So he went to the jewerly department and saw a necklace saw a necklace with the name Monica on he grabbed saw another one with the name Tess on it.

While everybody was threw Christmas shopping they went back to the cabin and started to decrated.

There was a snowman poster on the door.  
Then there was some tinsle around the fire there was a misltoe hanging from the cealing.

"Come here Monica",Said Andrew.

"Why?"Asked Monica.

"Cause i'm under a misletoe and you're suppose to kiss me",Said Andrew.

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica walking up to him.

Then she gave him a big kiss.

"I know what else we can do while Tess is taking a nap",Said Andrew.

"What?"Asked Monica.

"You know what i mean",Said Andrew.

"Oh,Andrew get you're mind out of the gutter and help with this tree",Said Monica.

So Andrew helped Monica with the lights around the tinsle and some ornaments on the tree.

Then Andrew helped Monica with the angel to put on the tree.

"Andrew look",Said Monica."It's snowing."

"Yes it is",Said Andrew.

"Oh,Andrew lets go play in the snow",Said Monica.

"Not until you tell me what you got me for Christmas",  
Said Andrew.

"Andrew",Said Monica.

"What?"Asked Andrew.

"I'm not gonna tell you",Said Monica.

"O.k.",Said Andrew."You know Tess has been sleeping a while.I hope she's o.k."

"Well let's go see",Said Monica.

So Andrew and Monica went to see if Tess was alright.

"Tess, Are you o.k.?"Asked Andrew.

"No,Not feeling well",Said Tess.

So Monica felt her forehead and said,  
"Tess you're running a fever."

"I am?"Asked Tess.

"Yes you are",Said Monica.

"I'll get some juice",Said Andrew.

So Andrew went to the kitchen and got some orange he came back.

"Here Tess,Drink this",Said Andrew.

So Tess grabed the orange juice and dranked it.

"You get some rest Tess",Said Monica.

"O.k.",Said Tess.

"I hope you feel better Tess",Said Andrew.

"Thank you angel boy",Said Tess.

And they left the room.

"I hope she'll be o.k.",Said Monica.

"She'll be o.k.",Said Andrew."Just keep you're faith angel."

"I love love you Andrew",Said Monica."You just know the right things to say."

"I love you to angel",  
Said Andrew her in his arms.

"If i ever get sick like that would you take care of me?"  
Asked Monica.

"Of course Angel",Said Andrew."I love you to much."

"Now,I'm going to the store and pick up some soup o.k.",  
Said Andrew.

So Andrew went to the store and got some then he stopped at a park and there was a little girl's voice.

"Help,Help",She cried.

So Andrew went to see what the crying was.

"Oh,dear God",Said Andrew.  
"Hold on."

So he jumped in the freezing water to save her.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Monica was watching t.v.  
and the phone rang.

"Hello",Said Monica.

"Yes,Do you know a Andrew",Said the person on the phone.

"Yes,I do",Said Monica.

"Well there has been an accident",Said the person on the phone.

"What kind of accident?"  
Asked Monica.

"Well he jumped in the freezing pond to save a little girls life",  
Said the person on the phone.

"Oh My",Said Monica."I'll be there in a second."

So she got into Tess's car and rushed to the she went inside and went to room.  
Andrew was laying down on a hospital bed with lots of a iv stick in his his eyes were closed.  
So Monica sat down on the side of the bed and took his hand.

"Please wake up",Said Monica with tears falling from her face."I know you saved that little girl and i'm so proud of you.I love you my sweet angel."

She holding on to her necklace the one Andrew gave her on Valentine's day.

Days past by and Andrew was still in the Tess got o.k. at night Monica never left Andrew's all of a sudden Tess came in.

"Angel girl why don't you go home and get some rest",Said Tess.

"But i can't just leave Andrew,  
It's Christmas",Said Monica.

"I know baby",Said Tess."But you need you're rest."

"O.k.",Said Monica.

So she went home and got some rest.  
Then she woke up and went by the tree and saw a present saying,

To:Monica From:Andrew

So She opened the present and saw the necklace with her name on it.

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica talking to herself."Thank you."

Then she put it on with her other went back to the hospital.

"Is he awake",Asked Monica.

"No,Not yet",Said Tess."I'll let you be alone with him."

"Thanks",Said Monica.

So she sat on the bed and grabbed his hand and said,  
"Honey,Please wake up.  
I love you.I love this necklace you gave me."

Then all of a sudden he slowly opened his eyes and said,  
"You're welcome angel."

"Oh,Andrew you're awake",  
Said Monica throwing herself on him.

"Well i heard you're voice",Said Andrew."I love you."

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica.  
"I love you to."

To Be Continued 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was the day after Christmas and Monica stayed by Andrew's sight no matter was still in the hospital.

"You're cheating",said Andrew.

They were playing cards.

"How am i cheating?"  
Asked Monica.

"I don't know but you are",Said Andrew.

Monica laughed.

Then all of a sudden the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling today?"  
He asked.

"I'm feeling a little tired",  
Said Andrew.

"Well guess what,  
You get to go home today",  
Said the doctor."But you need plenty of rest and try not to go outside in the cold."

"O.k.",said Andrew.

So the doctor gave Andrew a relese the nurse took the iv out of him and put a bandage over his hand.

Then he got into a wheel chair and wait in the front.

"I'll be be back,I'm gonna get the car",Said Monica.

"O.k.",Said Andrew.

So she got the car and helped Andrew in the car.

"Are you warm enough?"Asked Monica.

Andrew took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm always warm enough when i'm with you",Said Andrew.

Monica blushed.

By the time they went to the helped Andrew to the house.  
Andrew broke his ankle and he had to walk on crutches.

When Monica opened the was gave Andrew a big hug.

"Welcome home baby",Said Tess.

"Thanks Tess",Said Andrew.

"Here let me help you",Said Tess.

So Tess helped Andrew on the he could put his foot on a pillow.

"Here i'm suppose to put ice on it",Said Monica.  
"Are you hungry or thirsty?"

"Monica,You know i love you right",  
Said Andrew.

"Yes,Why?"Asked Monica.

"Well quit beating yourself up to take care of me",Said Andrew.

"I can't help it Andrew.  
I love you",Said Monica.

"I love you to",Said Andrew."But you got to take care of yourself to."

"I know",Said Monica."But can i get you anything?"

"No",Said Andrew."I just want you here with me."

So Monica sat down in the chair and they started talking.

"I think i'm gonna take me a nap",Said Andrew.

"O.k.",Said Monica."Do you want to stay on the couch or go to the bed?"

"I'll just lay here on the couch",Said Andrew.  
But why don't you get some look very tired."

"But i don't want to leave you",Said Monica.

"I'll be fine",said Andrew."Now go"

"Yes sir",Said Monica.

So Monica went to her room and went to lay down.  
while Andrew layed on the couch.

While she was got up crying and screaming for he got up got his crutches and moves fast to see what was wrong.

"Monica, Sweety",Said Andrew."You o.k.?"

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica."I had a nightmare."

"Tell me what was it about?"Asked Andrew.

"That you fell in the pond and never came back",Said Monica.

"Oh,Monica",Said Andrew."I'm here and i'm always gonna be tell me what happened."

"Well you was trying to save the little girl and i was trying to call out you're you never came back up",  
Siad Monica.

Andrew had wipe every tear from her face.

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica laying her head on his shoulder."I don't what i will do without you."

"Me eathier angel",Said Andrew.

"I can't believe you walked in here with a broken ankle",said Monica.

"Well i had to see what was wrong",Said Andrew.

"I know and i love you for that",Said Monica.

"I love you to",  
Said Andrew.

"So are you hungry?'Asked Monica.

"Yes,I am",Said Andrew.

"Would you like for me to get you something to eat?"Asked Monica.

"Yes",Said Andrew.

"What would you like?"Asked Monica.

"Anything is o.k.  
with me",Said Andrew.

"How about mexican food",Said Monica.

"O.k.",Said Andrew.

Just then Tess walked in.

"What are you doing angel boy?"Asked Tess.

"Well Monica had a nightmare",Said Andrew.

"Well i know you love Monica very you need to rest you're ankle",  
said Tess.

"O.k.",said Andrew.

And so he went back to the couch.

"um,Tess can i borrow the car to go get some mexican food?"Asked Monica.

"Alright",Said Tess."Just don't let anything happen to my car."

"Yes maam",Said Monica.

So she drove to get some mexican food and hurried back.

"Here you go Andrew",said Monica giving him his food.

"Thanks Monica",Said Andrew."You're a real angel."

"I know",Said Monica.

A couple of days past by and it was already New Year's Eve.

Monica was helping this women with her situation about loosing her daughter.

"God loves you Maryann",Said Monica.

"How can he love me.I lost my daughter",Said Maryann.

"Because you are his child and look",Said Monica.

The police was holding a babygirl in his arms.

"Oh,Emily",Said Maryann.

And she rushed to her little girl.

"Thank you",Said Maryann."And thank God for bringing my little one home."

"You're welcome",Said Monica.

So Monica went back home and Andrew was sitting there a suprise.

"So how was you're day?"Asked Andrew.

"It was good",Said Monica.

"Well i have a suprise for you",Said Andrew.

"What is it?"Asked Monica.

"Well go in the kitchen",  
Said Andrew.

So Monica looked in the kitchen and saw some red roses.

"Oh,Lovely",said Monica.  
"But how did you get these?"

"I called a flower shop and had them delievered",said Andrew."And there is another suprise."

"what is it?"Asked Monica.

"Well Tess is gonna be gone for a couple of it's just gonna be me and you",Said Andrew.

"Really now",Said Monica.

"Really",Said Andrew."So anyways how was you're assighment?"

"Long",Said Monica.

"Tell me what happened",Said Andrew.

So Monica told him the whole story.

"So someone took the baby?"Asked Andrew.

"Yes,But she's fine now",  
Said Monica.

"That's good",Said Andrew."I just don't like to see children getting hurt or being taking away from there family."

"I know Andrew",Said Monica."I don't eathier."

"It just makes me mad and sad at the same time",Said Andrew.

"I know it does",Said Monica.

"So when are we gonna have kids?"Asked Andrew teasing her.

"When the time is right",  
Said Monica.

"Good",Said Andrew."Cause i want you to have my child."

Monica laughed.

"I know",Said Monica.

"Why don't we watch the news to countdown for New Year's",  
Said Andrew.

So Monica turned on the t.v. and it was counting down for New Year's

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0.

Happy New Year.

"Happy New Year Monica",Said Andrew.

"Happy New Year Andrew",Said Monica.

And he gave her a kiss.

To Be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Month past by and it was the day before Valentine's day and Andrew's ankle was healing up.

"How is you're ankle feeling?"Asked Monica.

"It's feeling alright",  
Said Andrew."To bad it's still cold outside."

"Why do you say that?"Asked Monica.

"Because i want to go outside and go for a walk with you",Said Andrew.

"I know",Said Monica.  
"But we can still do that."

"Are you sure?"Asked Andrew.

"Yes, I'm sure",Said Monica.

So they dressed up in warm clothes and was walking around the cabin.

"So what are you thinking about?"Asked Andrew.

"Well i'm thinking about is a family",Said Monica.

"A family",Said Andrew.

"Yes, A family",Said Monica.  
"Have you ever wonder what it's like to have a family."

"Well yeah",Said Andrew."But it's not time to have a family."

"How would you know",Said Monica.

"Because we're not even married",  
said Andrew.

"Then marry me",Said Monica."And let's have a family together."

"Monica,You know i will love to marry you and have a family with you",Said Andrew."But we need the father's blessing first."

"But i feel like it's time",  
Said Monica crying.

"Monica,Please don't cry",  
Said Andrew.

"I just want a family",Said Monica.

"I know angel,I know",Said Andrew holding her.

Just then Tess came to them.

"What's wrong angel girl?"  
Asked Tess.

"Oh,Nothing",Said Monica.

"Don't lie to to me miss wings",Said Tess.

"I'll let ya'll talk",Said Andrew.

"O.k. So tell me what's wrong",Said Tess.

"Oh,Tess i told Andrew i want a family",Said Monica.  
"But he told me he can't.

"And he's right",Said Tess.

"I know Tess",Said Monica.  
"But it hurts."

"I know baby,I know",Said Tess.

So they went back to the cabin.

"I think i'm gonna lay down for a little bit",  
Said Monica.

"Are you feeling o.k.?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Yeah just a little tired",Said Monica.

"Come here",Said Andrew.  
"You feel a little warm."

"Yeah",Said Monica."I'm just gonna lay down."

"O.k. Sweety",Said Andrew.

So Monica went to lay down.

And Andrew was talking to Tess.

"Well Monica's wish is about to come true",Said Andrew.

"Why do you say that?"Asked Tess.

"Because of this",Said Andrew.

Then all of a sudden he showed Tess this beautiful diamond ring.

"Well what are you gonna do with that ring?"Asked Tess.

"Well i'm gonna ask Monica to marry me",Said Andrew.

"And when do you plan to do that?"Asked Tess.

"On Valentine's day",  
Said Andrew.

"Do you know when on Valentine's day?"Asked Tess.

"I don't know",Said Andrew.

"That figures",Said Tess."That's why i have tickets to this masquerade party."

"That would be perfect",  
Said Andrew.

"Glad i could help",  
Said Tess.

"I'm gonna see if Monica needs anything",said Andrew.

"O.k.",said Tess.

So Andrew went to see if she was o.k..

"Monica sweety",Said Andrew.  
"You o.k.?"

"Yeah,Just a little hot",Said Monica.

So Andrew felt of her.

"Monica you're burning up",said Andrew.

"I told you.I don't feel good",said Monica.

"Hold on i'm gonna take you're tempature",said Andrew.

So Andrew took her tempature.

"Monica you're running 100.1 need to take you to the hospital",Said Andrew.

"Andrew",Said Monica.

"What is it?"Asked Andrew.

"I feel so hot",Said Monica.

"I know",said Andrew."Tess".

So Tess went to see what was going on.

"What is it?"ASked Tess.

"We need to take Monica to the hospital",Said Andrew.

So Tess and Andrew took Monica to the when they got there Monica was in a room and had a IV stick in her.

"So how long does she have to stay?"Asked Andrew.

"We're gonna keep her over night",Said the doctor.

"O.k.",Said Andrew.

So Andrew went to Monica and she was fast asleep.

"I love you angel",Said Andrew.

He stood by her sight no matter what.

"Andrew,why don't you go home and get some rest.I'll stay with Monica",Said Tess.

"But Tess i can't just leave her,She never left me",Said Andrew.

"I know baby,But you need to get some rest",Said Tess.

"O.k.",Said Andrew.

So Andrew went back to the cabin and the place was empty.

He wanted to all he could think about was Monica being in the he started to pray.

"Father,  
Please make Monica well.  
I love her so much.  
Amen."

So he finally went to sleep.

By the next morning it was already Valentine's day and Andrew wanted to see his he went to the hospital.

"How is she doing?"Asked Andrew.

"She's o.k.",Said Tess."Her fever broke down."

"That's good",Said Andrew.

"Andrew is that you?"Asked Monica.

"Yes,Sweety,I'm here",Said Andrew."Happy Valentine's day my are you feeling?"

"Well Happy Valentine's day to you to",Said Monica."I feel a little better."

"I missed you last night",  
Said Andrew.

"I know",Said Monica.  
"Sorry i got sick."

"Don't blame yourself angel",said Andrew."You were sick."

"I love you Andrew",Said Monica running her hand over his face.

"I love you to",Said Andrew.  
"Oh and guess what you get to get out Tess has these tickets to go to a masquarade party."

Monica smiled.

Meanwhile Monica finally back home and it was almost time for the party.

Andrew looked at his pocket watch.

"Tess,Monica",He said."Come on were running late."

"O.k. I'm coming",Said Tess."Hold you're horses angel boy."

Just then Monica came out.

"Wow ,Monica you look beautiful",Said Andrew.

"Thanks, you do to",Said Monica.

Andrew was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bow was wearing a pink gown with a pink Monica was wering a red dress with a red mask.

By the time they got there Monica put her arm around Andrew's arm.

The room was red with little hearts.  
And it had a punch bowl and some snacks on the table.

When the music was went over to Monica with his hand out to her and asked,

"May i have this dance?"

"Yes you may",Said Monica.

So they started to dance.

Once the music was over Andrew whispered into Monica's ear and said,

"Come with me."

So they went back to the back and there was a gazebo.

So they walked in into the gazebo.

"What is it Andrew?"Asked Monica.

And so he got down on one knee.

"Monica,I love you so much,And it's been a year since we dated",  
Said Andrew.

And he put out the box out of his pocket and asked,

"Will you marry me?"

Showing her the ring.

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica started to cry."Yes,I will marry you."

So Andrew got up and started to kiss her.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was spring time and almost time for the was beautiful and it was in a garden.

"Oh,You look so beautiful",  
Said Tess."My baby angel girl is getting married."

"Awwww Tess don't cry",said Monica.

She had on a long white a white rose in her hair.

"I can't help it.  
I knew this day would come",Said Tess.

"Well it is has to do with the father's blessing",Said Monica.

Just then Gloria came in.

"Oh,Monica,You look so beautiful",said Gloria.

"Thank you Gloria",  
said Monica.

"Now you need something blue,Something borrowed,  
Something old,And something new",said Gloria.

"Gloria i know you're trying to help",said Monica.  
"But i got everything i need."

"O.k.",Said Gloria.

"But thank you though",  
Said Monica.

"You're welcome",Said Gloria.

"Oh,We got to get going it's almost time",Said Tess.

So Tess and Gloria left.

"You look nice Andrew",Said Micheal.

"Thanks",Said Andrew.

Andrew was wearing his tan suite.

"You're welcome buddy",said Micheal.  
"Are you nervouse?"

"No,Not at all",said Andrew."I'm marrying the most beautiful angel in the world."

"Well it's almost time",Said Micheal.

"O.k.",Said Andrew.

So Andrew went to front of the alter.

The ground was full of white the chairs were white for people to sit.

When Monica was carrying a white bouquet with white roses in it.

When Andrew saw her and was thinking through his mind of how beautiful she was.  
When she finally came up to the took her hand and then the preacher was finally preaching.

"DO you Monica take Andrew to be you're husband to have,To death do you part."

"I do",Said Monica.

"Do you Andrew take Monica to be you're wife to have,To hold.  
Till death do you part."

"I do",Said Andrew.

"Now,Monica place this ring on Andrew and say with this ring i be wed."

"With this ring i be wed",Said Monica placing the ring on Andrew.

"Now Andrew place this ring on Monica and say with this ring i be wed."

"With this ring i be wed",Said Andrew placing the ring on Monica.

"You now can kiss the bride".

So Andrew kissed her.

And everyone clapped.

After that there was a ceremony

"May,I have everyone's attention please",  
Said Tess."I think it's time for the new newly weds to have there first dance as husband and wife.

So Andrew and Monica started to dance to this song angel of mine.

When they were danceing Monica layed her head on Andrew's chest.

By the time it was over.

everyone clapped.

The wedding was so it was comeing to an Monica threw the told everyone goodbye.

"I got a suprise for you",Said Andrew.

"What is it?"Asked Monica.

"Were going to the bahamas for our honeymoon.  
And we get our own privacy cabin and beach",Said Andrew.

"Oh,Andrew",Said Monica.  
"You didn't have to."

"I love you",Said Andrew grabing her hand and kissed the back of it.

By the time they got to the took a plane to the bahama' after that they took a boat to take them to there private beach.

"Well welcome",Said Andrew opening the cabin door.

"It's beautiful",Said Monica.

Then all of a sudden Andrew lift her her hands around his placed her on the bed.

The room was so neat it had a bed,  
A couch,A fireplace,And a little bathroom.

"So what do you want to do?"Asked Andrew.

"First of all i'm taking off these shoes",Said Monica.  
"My feet are killing me."

"Here let me",Said Andrew.

So Andrew took off Monica's shoes and rubbed her feet.

"I'll be right back",Said Andrew.

So Andrew went to the bathroom and placed candles in there and light them he ran some bath put bubbles in it.

"Monica,Can you come here please",Said Andrew.

So Monica went into the bathroom.

"What is it?"Asked Monica.

"I wanted to do something special for you",Said Andrew."And so i want you to relax."

"I love you",Said Monica.

"I love you to",Said Andrew.  
"Now relax."

So Monica took off her wedding gown and she relaxed in the tub.

When she got out she found her night gown and robe hanging on a hook in the bathroom.

So she got dressed and went to join Andrew.

He was on the couch sitting next to the a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey",He said."Come here.I made you a cup of coffee."

"Thank you",Said Monica sitting next to him.

"So did you enjoy you're bath?"Asked Andrew.

"Yes i did",Said Monica sipping on her coffee.

"Come here",Said Andrew.  
"I just want to hold you."

"Andrew,You're gonna make me spill my coffee",Said Monica.

"Let me see it",Said Andrew grabbing the cup of coffee and put it next to his.

So Monica was in Andrew's arms.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"Asked Andrew.

"I don't know",said Monica.

So they talked and all of a sudden Monica went to sleep in Andrew's arms.

So Andrew got up and carried Monica to bed.

So he pulled the covers back and layed Monica down on the bed.

"Andrew",She said.

"I'm here sweety",Said Andrew laying next to her.

So she got her head off the pillow and layed it on Andrew's chest.

But Andrew couldn't he could think about is how much he loves Monica with all his heart and soul.

By the next morning Monica woke up and still on Andrew's chest.

"Goodmorning beautiful",Said Andrew stroking her hair.

"Goodmorning",Said Monica.

"How did you sleep?"Asked Andrew.

"Wonderful since you're here",Said Monica.

Andrew gave her a kiss.

"So you want some breakfast?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Sure",Said Monica.

So they got out of bed and Andrew started to cook.  
while Monica set the table.

"Here we go",Said Andrew.  
They were eating eggs and toast.

"It looks good",Said Monica.

while they were eating Andrew asked her,

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I think i might want to try to swim today since tomorrow we got to leave",Said Monica.

"I think we can do that",Said Andrew.

So Andrew and Monica got ready to go swimming.

Just then Monica came out and Andrew whitled at her.

She was wearing a white 2 piece bikini.

While Andrew was wearing some green swim trunks.

"So are you ready to swim?"  
Asked Andrew.

"I think so",said Monica.

Monica was still afraid.

"Hey",Said Andrew lifting up her chin."I'll be right beside you."

"o.k.",Said Monica.

So Monica went to put her feet in the water.

"Come on in",Said Andrew already in the water.

Monica took a deep breath and joined Andrew.

"Andrew",Said Monica being scared.

"It's o.k. i got you",  
Said Andrew.

"Please don't let me go",  
Said Monica.

"I'm not gonna let you go",  
Said Andrew."I'll never let you go."

Monica hold on to him tightly.

"You want to try to float?"Asked Andrew.

"Sure",Said Monica.

So Andrew still holding her tried to float.

So she tried to float.

"Now i'm gonna let you go so you can swim to me",Said Andrew.

"Alright",Said Monica.

So Monica tried to swim to Andrew.

"Good job angel",said Andrew.

Night came and Monica was in the bathroom trying something sexy on.

She was wearing a see through nightgown.

when she came went in front of Andrew.

"Monica,what is this?"Asked Andrew getting off the couch.

"Andrew,I know this is our last night in the bahama's",Said Monica."Andrew i want..."

but she got silent.

"You want what?"Asked Andrew.

"I want you to make love to me",Said Monica.

"You want me to what?"Asked Andrew.

"I want you to make love to me",Said Monica.

"I know.I was just kidding",  
Said Andrew."Of course i'll make to you."

So they started to kiss.

Then all of a sudden Monica took off Andrew's shirt.

Then he carried her to the bed.

To Be Continued 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It has been a month since Andrew and Monica's wedding and now they found themselves in a apartment in Orlando,Flordia.

The apartment was big.

It had a living room,A small kitchen,2 bathrooms,  
and 2 bedrooms.

The alarm went off and Andrew just layed there for a found his sleepin angel on him.

Then she woke up.

"Goodmorning",she said.

"Goodmorning angel",said Andrew.

Then all of a sudden she got up out of bed and went to the bathroom.

She was throwing up.

"Monica,Sweety,You o.k.?"Asked Andrew as he pulled her hair back.

"I don't know",Said Monica.

"Monica,I think you need to go to the doctor",  
Said Andrew."This has been going on for weeks now."

"O.k.",said Monica.  
"You want some breakfast?"

"I'll make my breakfast",  
said Andrew."You just lay here and rest."

"I love you so much",  
said Monica.

"Right back at you angel",said Andrew.  
"Now rest and later see a doctor."

So Andrew went to the kitchen and fixed himself a he grabbed his locked the door.

When Monica woke went to the kitchen and fixed herself some eggs and toast.

After she ate she grabbed her cell phone,Her purse and went out the door.

She drove herself to the doctor's.

"Hi,May i help you?"Asked the lady in the front.

"Yes,I'm here to see the doctor",Said Monica.

"Please have a seat and we will call you shortly",Said the lady in the front.

"Monica",Called out the nurse.

So Monica went to the back.

"I'm here to take you're vitals",Said the nurse.

After she took her vitals.  
She put her in a put a hospital gown on.

Then the doctor came in.

"Hi,My name is ",  
Said the doctor."What seems to be the problem?"

"Well i been throwing up for at least 3 weeks",Said Monica.

"O.k. well let's do a few tests and see what's going on",Said the doctor.

Meanwhile the nurse came in and took some blood out of after that Monica went to the restroom and peed in a cup.

After that the nurse took the blood samples and the cup.

Meanwhile after the test doctor came in with some news.

"I have some news",  
said the doctor.

"what is it?"Asked Monica.

"You're pregnant",said Monica.

Monica put her hand over her mouth.

"I'm pregnant?"Asked Monica.

"Yes,You are",Said the doctor.

"This is good news",Said Monica.

"So do you want for us to call the father?"Asked the doctor.

"No,I want to be able to tell him",said Monica.

"O.k.",said the doctor.  
"I'm gonna give you some pills to keep you're nasua down."

"O.k.",said Monica.

So he gave her th precription and after that she put her clothes back on.

After the went to this little restraunt.

So she she went in and sit down at a booth.

"May i get you anything?"Asked the waitress.

"Yes,I would like a hambuger and some ginerale",said Monica.

"Comeing right up",said the waitress.

Just then before you know came in.

"Tess",Said Monica.

"Angel girl",said Tess running up to her to give her a hug.

"Please sit down",  
said Monica.

So Tess sat the oppisate side from Monica.

"So what are you doing here?"  
Asked Monica.

"Well i'm here cause i live here now",said Tess.

"Really",Said Monica.

"Yes",said Tess."So how is you're marriage?"

"It's going good",Said Monica."Plus i got something to tell you."

"What is it?"Asked Tess.

"Well i'm ...",  
Said Monica.

But before she could say phone started to ring.

"Hello",said Monica.

"Hello,Sweety",said Andrew.

"Andrew",said Monica.

"How is everything?"  
Asked Andrew.

"You'll never guess who's here",Said Monica.  
"Oh,and there's something i need to tell you."

"Tell me tonight sweety",  
Said Andrew."I got to go."

"O.k. what time do you get off?"Asked Monica.

At 7.00",Said Andrew.

"O.k. love you",said Monica.

"I love you to angel",  
said Andrew.

So she hanged up the phone.

"So what did you want to tell me?"  
Asked Tess.

"well Tess.I'm pregnant",Said Tess.

"You're pregnant?"Asked Tess.

"Yes,I found out this morning",said Monica.

"So are you gonna tell Andrew?"Asked Tess.

"Yes,But not till tonight",said Monica.

"O.k.",said Tess.

After they went back to the apartment.

"This is a nice apartment",said Tess.

"Thanks",said Monica sitting on the couch.

"what's wrong?"  
Asked Tess.

"I just don't know how to tell Andrew",said Monica.

"Monica,He will love this baby",  
said Tess.

"Do you think so?"  
asked Monica.

"Yes,I do baby",said Tess.

"Maybe you're right",  
Said Monica."So what do you want to do?"

'Well honey,I got to go",said Tess.

"O.k.,It was nice to see you",said Monica.

"Me to baby",said Tess.

So Monica left alone in the apartmwnt.

She didn't know what to she decided to take a nap.

Then later on she woke up and it was only 5.00.  
so she got up and decided to watch t.v.

Before you know it.  
It was 7.00 and came home.

"Hi,Sweety",Said Andrew.

"Hey,I cooked us a meal",Said Monica.

"It looks good",said Andrew.

So they both sat the table.

"Andrew,There is something i need to tell you",  
said Monica.

"o.k.",Said Andrew.

"Well one i saw Tess today",Said Monica.

"That's good news",  
Said Andrew."How is she?"

"She's good",Said Monica.  
"She lives here in town."

"That's good",said Andrew.

"And the second thing is that i went to the doctor",Said Monica.

"And?"Asked Andrew.

"Well Andrew i'm pregnant",Said Monica.

"You're pregnant?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Yes",Said Monica.  
"Are you mad?"

"Monica,This is the best news ever",  
Said Andrew.

And he went to were Monica was and felt her belly.

"I promise you.I'll be the best daddy in the world",Said Andrew.  
"I will love this little one as much as i love you."

Then he gave her a kiss.

To Be Continued 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It has been nine months since Monica told Andrew that she was pregnant.

She looked inside the baby's had a white crib.A white dresser,A white rocking chair.A mobile over the the walls were pink.

"You o.k. sweety?"Asked Andrew.

"Yes",Said Monica."Just looking around the room."

"It is beautiful",Said Andrew.

"I know",Said Monica."I can't believe that it has been nine months since i told you i was pregnant."

"Well i love you",  
Said Andrew.

Then he knelt down and said,

"And daddy loves you to."

Then he stood up to face Monica.

Monica hold her stomach and then all of a sudden her water broke.

"Andrew, I think it's time",Said Monica.

"It's time?"Asked Andrew.

"Yes",Said Monica.

"O.k. hold on",Said Andrew.

So Andrew helped Monica to the hospital.

By the time they got went to the delivery room.

While Andrew was in the waiting room.

"O.k. Monica i need you to push",Said the nurse.

So Monica pushed and pushed until of a sudden there was a baby girl.

"Congratulations it's a girl",Said the nurse.

so they took the baby.

"wait were are you going with my baby?"Asked Monica.

"Don't worry were gonna run some test",Said the nurse.

After she gave birth they sent Monica to a room.

Then Andrew walked on the room.

"Hi,Sweety",Said Andrew.

"Hi",said Monica.

"What's wrong?"Asked Andrew.

"I want my baby Andrew",  
Said Monica."I want our little girl."

"Monica,There running some test on her",Said Andrew.

"I know",Said Monica crying."I just want her."

"Monica,Please don't cry",said Andrew."She'll be fine."

Then all of a sudden the nurse came in.

"were is my baby?"Asked Monica.

"She is doing fine",Said the nurse."But we still need a name for her."

"Her name is Monica",  
Said Andrew."Just like her mother."

"Are you the father?"  
Asked the nurse.

"Yes maam",Said Andrew.

"Would you come with me please",Said the nurse.

"Sure",Said Andrew."I'll be back honey."

And he kissed Monica on the head.

So Andrew followed the nurse.

"Is the baby o.k.?"Asked Andrew.

"She is fine",Said the nurse."I just need you to sign this paper saying that you're the father."

So Andrew signed the paper.

Then he went to see his little he saw her through a glass window.  
and then he had a tear in his eye.

He was so he will do anything for her.

Then he went back to the found Monica fast all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in",Said Andrew.

"Hey, I have a suprise for Monica",Said the nurse.

The nurse brought the baby in.

"Well she is asleep right i'll take her",Said Andrew.

"I'm sorry sir",Said the nurse."But the mother needs to be awake in case you decide to walk out."

"Alright",Said Andrew.

But all of asudden Monica woke up.

"Is that my baby?"  
She asked.

"Yes maam",Said the nurse."I'll leave her in here for a while.

"Thank you so much",said Andrew.

"You're welcome",said the nurse.

Then she left.

"So are you ready to hold you're baby girl?"  
Asked Andrew.

"Yes",Said Monica.

So Andrew pushed little Monica to she can pick her up and hold her.

when she hold her she said,  
"Hello,Sweety,I'm you're mommy."

Little Monica put her tiny little finger around Monica's finger.

"Do you want to hold her?"  
Asked Monica.

"I don't know Monica",  
said Andrew.

"Oh,Come on Andrew she won't break",Said Monica."You hold Gloria's baby."

'Yeah,Well that was Gloria's baby",said Andrew."And this our baby."

"What's wrong afraid you might drop her",said Monica.

"Well no",Said Andrew."I might not give her back.I know much you wanted to hold her."

"Well i did",Said Monica.  
"Now it's you're turn."

"O.k. give her to me",Said Andrew.

So Andrew took little Monica and hold her.

"Hi, There little one.I'm you're daddy",Said Andrew.

It has been a week since Monica was in the finally get's to go home.

"I'll pull the car around",  
Said Andrew.

Monica was waiting in wheel chair with little Monica.

When Andrew came around he got little Monica and put her in her little he helped Monica in the car.

By the time they got was a big there was a banner saying,  
"Welome home"

"I don't believe this",Said Monica.

"Well i called our friends to welcome home little Monica",Said Andrew.

He was carrying little Monica in her carseat.

"I love you",Said Monica.

"Well come here give us a hug",Said Tess.

So Monica gave Tess,Gloria,  
Micheal,and Jacob a hug.

Jacob was already one years old.

When Andrew sat little Monica down on the couch.

Jacob was saying,  
"Baby,Baby."

"Yes,Jacob that is a baby",Said Gloria.  
"Isn't she preciouse."

"Oh,I forgot the bags",Said Andrew.

"I'll help you",Said Micheal.

"Thanks",Said Andrew.

"So let me see the little one",Said Tess.

So Monica unbuckled the hand over little Monica to Tess.

"Hey,There little one i'm Tess",Said Tess.

After Tess hold was Gloria's turn to hold her.

By the time Andrew and Micheal cmae in with the was time to go.

"Now Andrew you better take care of my 2 angel babies",  
Said Tess.

"I will Tess",Said Andrew.

When everyone went was only Andrew,Monica,and little Monica.

"Monica, You look beat",  
said Andrew.

"It's been a long day",Said Monica.

"I know",Said Andrew."Why don't you take a nice hot bath."

"Are you sure?"Asked Monica.

"Yes",Said Andrew."If Monica cries.I'll feed her."

"O.k.",Said Monica.

So she went to take her a bath.

After her bath she saw Andrew and little Monica on the couch sleeping.  
Little Monica was so tiny on Andrew's chest.

So Monica grabbed little Monica and put her in her crib.

Andrew noticed that little Moncia wasn't on his he went to her room.

"Hey",Said Andrew.

"Hey",Said Monica.

"Look at our daughter",  
Said Andrew."Isn't she the most preciouse thing."

"Yes,She is",Said Monica.

Then they went to bed.

It was during in the middle of the night and little Monica was crying and so Andrew got up and fixed her bottle.

"It's o.k.,Daddy's comeing",Said Andrew.

So he picked her up and fed her her bottle.

To be continued. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It has been six months since Monica had little Monica.  
And Monica and Andrew wanted to baptize little Monica.

"Monica,we got to go",Said Andrew.

He was wearing some nice tan a white shirt and a tan coat around him.

"O.k. were ready",  
Said Monica.

Monica was wearing a sunflower dress.  
while little Monica was wearing a white dress with some white dress a bonet on her head.

"Awww look at my 2 girls",Said Andrew.

So they got into the car and went to the church.

By the time they got and Andrew took little Monica up to the front were she can baptized.

"Monica,  
I baptize you in the name of the father,The son,And the holy spirit."

Said the preacher.

They had a nice sunday service and after the service they went home.

They decided to go to sea world.

when they were at home they were getting everything Monica changed little Monica into some red a white shirt that had designs on them.

She was getting ready to go to sea Monica sit down little Monica on her balnket with some all of sudden she started to crawl.

"Andrew,Andrew",Said Monica.

"What?"Asked Andrew.

"Look Monica's crawling",Said Monica.

Andrew looked at her and she started to crawl some more.

"Oh,That's my little girl",Said Andrew while picking her up.

Little Monica started to laugh.

"Are you ready?"Asked Andrew.

"Yes,We are",Said Monica.

By the time they got there.  
Andrew pulled out the stroller and put little Monica in the stroller and the bags.

Then they went to a dressing they can change into there bathing suite's.

Monica dressed little Monica into a one piece blue bathing Monica dressed into a blue two piece Andrew was in some blue swim trunks.

After they did all that they found a table in the kids area.

"Look Monica water",Said Monica while holding her in the water.

"Awwww look at my two girls",Said Andrew with a video camera."Monica,  
Hi sweety."

"Look is that daddy",Said Monica.  
"I think she loves the water Andrew."

"Well of course she does",Said Andrew.

"I think she gets it from you",said Monica.

All of a sudden this little girl came up.

"Exuse that you're baby?"She Asked.

"Why,Yes it is",said Monica.

"What's her name?"She Asked.

"Monica",Said Andrew.

"Well she's i play with her?"She Asked.

"Thank you and yes you can",Said Monica.

"And what is you're name?"  
Asked Andrew.

"My name is Jennifer",said Jennifer.

"While i'm Andrew and this is Monica",Said Andrew.

"So she was named after you?"Asked Jennifer.

"Yes",Said Monica.

Just then little Moncia was getting cranky.

"Is she o.k.?"Asked Jennifer.

"Yeah,It's time for her nap",Said Monica.

So Monica went to the table and made her a bottle and fed her.

Then all of a sudden she went to sleep.

So Monica put little Monica in her stroller.

"Well you ready to go?"Asked Andrew.

"Andrew,Monica's asleep",  
said Monica.

"I know",Said Andrew."I just want Monica to see the dolphins."

"I know",said Monica.

But then they left the water went back to the dressing room and changed.

Then all of a sudden little Monica woke up from her nap.

"Hi, There sweetheart",said Monica."You ready to see the dolphins."

Little Monica just smiled.

So Andrew and Monica took little Monica to see the dolphins.

"What are those Monica?"  
Asked Andrew.

Little Monica just looked.

After they saw everything.  
They packed up and went home.

when they finally made it home.  
They changed little Monica in a one piece gave her her put her in her crib.

By the next morning little Monica woke up.

"Hi,There sweetheart",said Monica.

So Monica took her out of her she felt her forehead.

"Oh,My God",said Monica.  
"Andrew."

"What?"Asked Andrew.

"Come here,Hurry",  
said Monica.

so Andrew rushed to the room.

"what is it Monica?"  
Asked Andrew.

"It's Monica",Said Monica."Come here feel of her."

So Andrew felt of her.

"She's burning up",Said Andrew."We need to take her to the hospital."

So they rushed to the hospital.

"Exuse me it's my daughter",  
Said Andrew holding little Monica with Monica next to him.

"what's wrong with her?"Asked the nurse.

"She's burning up",Said Andrew.

"Let me feel",Said the nurse.

So the nurse felt of her.

"Yes,She is",Said the nurse.  
"We need to take her into surgery right 'll need to wait here."

"What",Said Monica being mad."That is my daughter.I have every right to see how she is."

"Monica,calm down",Said Andrew handing over little Monica to the nurse.

"Trust me we will do everything we can",said the nurse.

And they took her to a room.

"Oh,Andrew i can't bear of loseing my little girl",Said Monica crying.

"I know angel",Said Andrew."I can't eathier."

"Andrew,I just don't know what to do",Said Monica.

"I do",said Andrew.

"what?"Asked Monica.

"We pray",Said Andrew.

So they prayed and waited all day for there little girl to get well.

Then later on the nurse came out with a little girl.

"Here is you're little girl.  
Healthy and happy",Said the nurse.

" ",Said Monica crying getting her little girl.

"Thank you so much",Said Andrew.

"Oh,Don't thank me",Said the nurse."Thank the one who sent me."

"You mean you're an angel?"Asked Monica.

"Yes,I am",Said the angel nurse.

"Well thank you so much",Said Andrew.

"You're welcome",Said the angel nurse.

And she went away.

Andrew looked at his wife and his that he is blessed by the father.

The End.


End file.
